


千军万马不能阻我脚步

by Sarsel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你想要什么？”他语气平板地问道，已经失去了愤怒的力气。</p><p>“明确的投降，”拉希奥说。“以及，当然了，还有你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	千军万马不能阻我脚步

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a thousand armies couldn't keep me out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941492) by [thornmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornmallow/pseuds/thornmallow). 



> 译者注：感谢[wrongthesis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongthesis)的校对。

尖叫声惊醒了他。有好一会儿他都躺在原处，一时不知自己身在何方。一场激烈的噩梦有时可以残留下非常清晰的记忆——不只是画面，还包括声音和情绪——像一股隐隐的不安盘旋在他四周。但是，当尖叫声又一次传入他的耳朵时，他一把掀开被子，爬了起来。安度因匆忙套好衣服，靴子被他遗忘在一边。他的思绪飞快地运转着。一直都有卫兵守卫着他的房间，但当他推开房门时，外面空无一人。

安度因向喧哗声愈发响亮的方向跑去，他的光脚在石头地面上踩出啪嗒啪嗒的响声。几个月前他离开了迷雾酒肆，就在他们击败了雷神和赞达拉之后。消灭掉了那个暴君和他的盟友，潘达利亚似乎回到了从前的安宁无忧。然而，艾泽拉斯的其他地方依然处于动荡之中，联盟和部落之间的紧张局面随时都在激化。再没有任何中立地区了。加罗什甚至要求牛头人德鲁伊也选择阵营——发誓效忠部落，否则就成为部落的死敌。

就连双方的内部也产生了矛盾。一些对瓦里安和加罗什感到不满的人都在提出抗议，扬言要发起革命。瓦里安·乌瑞恩担心儿子的安全，要求——命令——安度因回到暴风城。再多的抗议，据理力争，甚至心灵控制（未遂）也无法动摇瓦里安的决心，于是安度因只好不情不愿地遵命回家。自从他被保护起来已经过去了好几天，与世隔绝令他心烦意乱，无法清楚了解外界的情况更使他心急如焚。

他靠父亲寄来的言辞谨慎的信件和要塞卫兵之间的流言蜚语来跟进战况。但是他已经一个月没有收到新的来信了。别人安慰他说没有消息就是好消息；国王只是无暇分心。安度因对此不屑一顾。

这样规模的战争从一开始就需要全神贯注。有些事情不太对头。然而，安度因无力阻止，他甚至连探明真相都做不到。

“安度因王子。”当他踏进王座厅时，迎接他的是一个熟悉的柔和声音。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“拉希奥，”安度因悄声说道。“你来这儿干什么？”

这只是安度因下意识的反应；他只需环顾四周便能明白拉希奥此行的目的。到处都躺着死去的卫兵：有的倒在门边，有的躺在王座下，有的横尸阶梯之上。安度因能听到王座厅隔壁的房间里不时传来绝望的敲击声和惊恐的喊叫。

拉希奥上前一步，两位保镖紧随他左右。他朝安度因露出一个感伤的笑容。“做我必须做的事。我真的非常抱歉。”

“我父亲，”安度因睁大眼睛，豁然开朗。“你把我父亲怎么了？”

拉希奥摇了摇头，嗤道：“我恐怕得告诉你，他在跟加罗什·地狱咆哮的单独对决中落败了。那真是一个黑暗的时刻，对我们所有人来说。”

拉希奥又往前走了一步。安度因朝后退去。“不——别骗人了——应该会有人告诉我的！我应该会听说的……”

“这是几小时前刚刚发生的事情，亲爱的王子。你看，我可是亲自来给你传信的。”

安度因感到窒息。他的目光落在拉希奥冰冷从容的脸上，又落在他旁边的两个保镖身上。鲜血已经将他们的匕首染成殷红。

死去的卫兵脸色铁青，睁着玻璃珠一样的无光双眼，身上的护甲支离破碎。安度因见过战场，也亲自治疗过烧焦的肢体和折断的骨头。但此时此刻展现在他面前的是一场屠杀。空气中充斥着硫磺和胆汁闷热刺鼻的气味，漆黑的烟雾弥漫在四周。

安度因压下心底的恐慌。他召唤出圣光，一道半透明的外壳包围了他的身体，在昏暗的房间里闪闪发亮。“你不是来送信的。你是来发动战争的。”

拉希奥摇了摇头，似乎大失所望。“不尽然。只有当敌对双方有着近乎对等的胜利机会时，才能称之为战争。你们的联盟已经不再有这样的机会了。”

“拉希奥，”安度因深吸一口气。“不要再胡言乱语了。我的人民——”

“——十分明白事理。”拉希奥说。他朝身后的走廊里做了个手势，几个身影出现在昏暗的烟雾中，安度因认出那是联盟的勇士们。他们的种族各不相同，从人类到暗夜精灵，从侏儒到德莱尼，但是他们所有人都以一种无可置疑的忠诚目光望着拉希奥。

他们的前额上有一个血液画成的咒符，像伤口般泛着青黑色。

“你控制了他们，”安度因低声说，无比震惊。“我警告过他们不要信任你！”

拉希奥迈出了最后一步，他伸出手，抓住了安度因的左手腕。他攥紧掌中脆弱的腕骨，朝安度因耳语道：“虚伪不适合你。你用同样的方法派遣了多少子民？”

安度因皱起了眉头，半是因为疼痛，半是因为内疚。“那不一样！我从未强迫过别人实施暴行。”

拉希奥没有放开钳制，但是他沉下了脸，嘴角弯成歉意的弧度。“我真的并不想造成这样的后果。而且我也并不想夺去你的卫兵的生命，直到他们强硬地拒绝了我们非常礼貌的请求。”

在拉希奥说这番话的时候，更多他的手下从王座厅隔壁的武器库和图书馆走了出来。惊恐的哭喊声已经归于寂静，这比喧哗更令安度因不安。他看到一个黑爪卫士被鲜血沾湿的护甲反射着暗淡的光亮，安度因闭紧双眼，他感觉自己心像风干的粘土一样龟裂开来。

“你想要什么？”他语气平板地问道，已经失去了愤怒的力气。

“明确的投降，”拉希奥说。“以及，当然了，还有你。”

安度因眯起双眼。“你是什么意思？”

“联盟的人民爱戴你，陛下。”拉希奥说道。“你是圣光的象征，希望的灯塔……因为他们爱戴你，无论你下达的是什么样的命令，他们都会言听计从。你将宣布这场战争的结束。”

“你打算做什么？”安度因低吼道。“你打算任由加罗什·地狱咆哮蹂躏这个世界？”

“当然不。纵然我的确敬佩他的顽强。”

“你——”安度因张开嘴，拉希奥点了点头，露出快乐的笑容。

在那一刻安度因意识到，对于瓦里安之死，拉希奥的陈述多半是个谎言。他也意识到，他可能永远也不会知道事情的真相了。

“我不会做你的傀儡。”安度因用力从拉希奥的手中挣脱，纵使他感觉自己的手腕在挣扎中受了伤。他踉跄着后退几步，飞快地盘算着逃脱的路线。他知道某个房间里有一条秘密通道。

但拉希奥几乎立刻就跨到了他面前，脸上从容的神情一扫而光。“我说过了。你别无选择。”

魔力在他掌中噼啪作响，法术穿透了安度因的防护，像一柄匕首刺穿心脏。一阵麻痹感袭向安度因的全身，他被一个嘶嘶作响的黑色魔法牢笼困在原地。

“我很抱歉，”拉希奥重复道。他将手掌贴上安度因的胸口。“你不会相信我的——我很确定你不会——但是我真的努力过想要避免这样的后果。你对我产生的影响比我们彼此所意识到的还要大。我一直希望情况会有转机，你们之间能够达成某种协定——但这都没有发生。你们的战争只是愈演愈烈。”

他的手垂落下来。“我们都要做必须做的事，安度因王子。我首先要考虑是这个世界的安全，其他一切都要排在其后。或许假以时日你终会明白。我希望你会明白。我想我们在一起会合作得天衣无缝。”

拉希奥从他身边离开，示意他的保镖们走上前来。

安度因只能眼睁睁地看着他们抓住自己。


End file.
